The Lookout Crew
The Lookout Crew are the leaders and protectors of Earth, sworn to protect the Universe from harm and destruction. As time passed the Z-Fighters died out, so the Lookout Crew was formed and as the New Z-Fighters. They took their place as the protectors of Planet Earth. These are the users and their characters that they act. Role-Playing is done on the , page or forums. Throughout the history of Earth, the Z-Fighters once protected it. Now, over 250 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT, many of their descendants and much more live on to form the crew. Since the crew was created, many have died and many have replaced them; either their children or just anyone. The universal protectors live on. The timeline for these can be seen here. ---- The Original Crew (1040). ''L to R: Kuzon, Ian, Zion, Nova, TOAA.'' '''Bolded headings at the front, is the name of the user who controls the following characters, on the bullet list under their name. The bolded name on top, under the user's name, is their current main character and its link. The others are his/her's past characters. 'The Crew' ---- XxGodZerxesxX * Zion IV - ''' *Dramora - *Noah (Archon-153) - *Ultimate Zion - *Tetsuo - * Avgerinos - * Tatsu - * Tyoga - * Vernon - *Zisteu - *Vechz *Lin - *Trumphan - *Etho - *Zion - The founding and original member of the crew. ---- '''TheGreatKuzon! *'The Kuz Clan '- descended from Kuzon, and includes the Kuz Warriors ---- Freezing-Soul * Ajax /Current main - * Titus/Former Main - * Grey/Former Main/Current side - * Krone/Former Main - * Raid/Former Main - * Loke Kenshin/Former Main - The friend of Kato Senshi. * Kato Senshi/'''Former Main/Current Side - A Metian prince who came to Earth to find powerful fighters. * Android 66/Former Main/Current Side - A powerful android created by Dr. Sol. *Sol/Former Main/Current Side - Son of Supreme Mars. *Supreme Mars/Current Main - Fusion of Future Mars, and Dark Mars. *Dark Mars/'Former Main - The Fusion of Kid Mars, Nova, Kage, Turles Jr., and Twist. *Kid Mars/Former Main - A small young boy, who is a demi-god, he spent a short time in the crew, replacing Future Mars, until he fused with all of the below, except Future Mars of course. *Mars/Mars (Reborn)/Former Main - The Original Mars that was in the Crew, he was a biological Android, who has recently died, being sealed in the Grim Reaper's Scythe. *Jason Pyro/Former Main/Current Side - *Tempo/Former Main - *Nova/Former Main/Current Side - One of the very first members of the Crew. He is a clone of the Z-Fighter Goten, and has recently fused with Kid Mars. *Kage/Former Main - A powerful human who had an even more powerful beast sealed inside of him, and used to also have the demon, Twist, sealed inside him also. He has recently fused with Kid Mars. ---- '''Grand Supreme Kai' *'Rasetsu' - *TOAA - *Grand Supreme Dark Kai - *Sun Wukong - *Hanja - ---- Imperial Wyrm ''' *Knox - The son of Eltrio and Kuza *Eltrio - The youngest son of Ethan and Nera, and younger brother to Zang *Zang - *Ethan - The clone of Ultimate Elcidman and Elcidman, the husband of Nera, father of Zang and Eltrio, adopted son of Dr. Atom, and biological son of Radic. Ethan has helped save the Earth many times and helped The Lookout Crew in their battles against Kochaku. He also was the best friend of Kuzon. *Hex - *Magnus Dralo - A Capsule Corp scientist who fights using monsters he has captured, in capsules. ---- '''Silver Seishin *'Kiba Ryujin -' *Gaim - *Orochi - *Nasa - *SS - ---- Tobi 7900 *'Ultimate Ian -' *Starkiller II - *Axel - *Kai Lin ---- Legendary Super-Saiya-Jin 4 *'Hikari Minato' - A young pure-blooded Saiyan boy with a vast hidden power and a godlike transformation. He comes to Earth one day and joins the Lookout Crew. *Uub Jr. - The son of Uub, he sacrificed himself a while ago to seal a great evil away, but now that the seal is broken and the evil is destroyed. Uub Jr. returns to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. ---- ParadoxSpiral *'Legato - ' * Sting *Zetsubou - *Allen - *Ryder - *Josh - *Paradox - *Hulu - ---- Maroyasha *Merohan - A young boy who is the son of Gogi. *Kotaz - A young saiyan who lived in otherworld for many years. He died on Planet Vegeta, during its destruction. He is Topazo reincarnated. *Topazo - A man from the future who achieved enlightenment and led the T-Fighters. *Gogi - Topazo's best friend and Merohan's father. *Trenyo Jr. - A namekian named after Trenyo. *Trenyo - A namekian that helped build the foundations of the T-Fighters. *Chiller - An Ice-Jin who fights in the name of good. *Taffy - A Majin made by Topazo *Ryuu - Topazo's son from the future. *Kopazo - A combination of every T-Fighter's soul/powers in one. *Bikoru - The young and powerful son of "Him". *Ryoken - Merohan's son from 20 years in the future. *Scal - The now good "Him" and Topazo's brother *Tocal - The permanent fusion of Scal and Topazo ---- SuperTanks *'Tanks' - The dimensional fighter. Lord of Terra. *Broly.JR - The legendary child. *Tanks.jr - First born of a powerful family. *Briana - The little princess. *Gate- The tiny powerhouse ---- Powerful gohan *'Iedeno - ' *Larfen - *Vartin- The Human mantra user. *Talo - A Human physiologist. *Tori - *Vegitax - ---- Michael Iron *'Michael Iron' - *Michael Iro - ---- Genki Dama *'Daikon' - The ultimate mixature of few races and the main RP Character of GenkiDamaXL. ---- JanembaFreak97 *'Jeff 2.0' - The new body of the previous Jeff. Same personality, but more Saiyan. *Jeff - The Namekian to end all Namekians, the lord of the insane, and currently dead. *Leonisus - Leonisus, or Leon for short, is the clone and apprentice of Jeff. Keffy Palazzo * Polari '''- ---- '''DarkSaiyanMitsubi *'Mitsubi' - ---- Cocoabean *'Hisana' - ---- Leogian4511 *'Leogian (Reborn)' - The reborn Leogian after he was absorbed by Ethogian. *Leogian - A powerful Demi-God who is the son of the God of War. ---- SS. Warrior *'SS.Warrior' - ---- Ancient Fighter *'Ancient Fighter' - ---- Rachel Phantomhive *'Kamiko' - ---- The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle *'Jamez "Peaz" Data' - *Sir Hoodie - ---- SaiyAwesomeness *'DJ - ' ---- Video King *'Riku(Other) - ' *Zero - *Apuse - ---- RjGraffiti2 *'Rj Graffiti' - ---- SS3Tre *'Tre (Reborn)' - *Supreme Trevauntee - *Tre - ---- BraveNewRoyalty *'Rose - ' *Leila - *Avery Jaffar - *Nino Jaffar - ---- DarkSchneiderZX *'Darshe' - ---- Geti186 *'Regenesis' - Regenesis, hailing from Planet Genesis, is a creature whose main power is Regeneration. *Star Serelinity - The God of Chi Star Serelinity, is extremely powerful in both strength and power, he is an all-rounded character. *Decaun Equino - The Mage from Eccanterlight, he is highly skilled in the mystical arts and beats many other magicians who don't know what Magic is at their own game. *Bisani Toribra - The Bishokuya and Chef of the Lookout Crew, cooking delicious meals and making sure those buff muscles keep developing! *Nacule - The Namekian who fights with skill and tactics, a formidable opponent ---- Geyser7 *'Geyser (Role-Play Character) - ' ---- Driver25 * Koizumi - * Seliph - * Kain - ---- Amir Kinard *'Hunter Drake -' * Jason Gavin - * John Fury - * Desmond Drake - ---- IloveJeice *'Nikad -' *Kika - *Future Lumakai *Hekki - *Lumakai Michael *Nuki *Ezmek ---- Ambrient * Vauban - * Debolox - * Vauban4511 - * Nilso - The son of Vauban. * X-Ein ---- Arishok Frieza *'The 14th Saiyan' - Dubbed "The Ultimate Saiyan Fusion" -- The 14th Saiyan is 13 different Full Blooded Saiyans, Half Saiyans, as well as Reincarnations all wrapped into one being. The result and combination of multiply beings whose primary goal was to design and create a superior saiyan fusion that exceeded normal fusion dance standards with enhacned capabilities in and off the battlefield. The newest member of the Lookout Crew. He is currently living on New Vegeta with Lamp. He is Arishok Frieza's first main. Side characters: *The Original 13 Super Saiyans - Even though none of them have stated that they were allied with the Lookout Crew personally, they are technically in a way, with The 14th Saiyan to vouch for the lot of them. They are no longer Arishok Frieza's main sides, currently placed as his second sides. ---- The Alpha ''' *Allisana - Even though every other creation I have aren't in the lookout crew, this one is, but it is not my main character. *Leonard L. Church 'Alpha' ' - Probably the laziest of the crew, and the one that can barely fight, he is still a member, and a douchebag. ---- '''Fangirl4545' *Bage - A Saiyan who was a test subject and wasn't meant to be born. By a mistake, he was born. As he grew up, he turned into a Saiyan with impeccable powers. He is my main RP Character. *Nach - Nach is a Saiyan Fighter, born and raised on Planet Earth. He is the son of Bage and Aina , and the brother of Emiko. *Vender - Is the younger brother of Bage, and the Uncle of Nach, and Emiko. He's a Lower-Class Saiyan, and was born in Planet Vegeta. Non-Members section The Alpha * Lamp - '''Even though she is not in the crew, she can be seen fighting with The 14th Saiyan on most occassions due to them being together. * Shadic - This hedgehog is in no alignment and it varies a lot, so he isn't in the crew at all. * Taz'Tazth 'Stellar Wind' - True Neutral, Writing books since 150,000,000 before age XD * The Messenger of Life - She isn't in the crew, she is good but she doesn't bother joining the crew. * The Messenger of Death - She hates living and wouldn't be in the crew at all. * 'The Curse of Time' - Do I have to say anything? It's a friggin black hole manifested into a creature. * Wemyx - This Demi-God guards a gate to the realm of the gods. * Cyha'Lyn - This Demi-God loves adventure and tends to help out the good people, she loves music dance and nature and tends to reside in the forest. ---- '''Geti186 *Geti Goku - A good side character which maintains peace throughout the universe. *Akoni - A Master of Evil, he is the leader of ALL demons, no matter their shape, size or power. *Supreme Buu - Another Buu, in fact it is the original. *Taros the Legendary Super Saiyan - The very first Legendary Super Saiyan. *Ganchoku - Brother of Bisani, he is not in the crew and lives in the Primordial Gourmet World. Arishok Frieza *Lady Death Arc - Megalomanic Electrical manipulation user from the Champions Universe. Jacksper *'Gen' - A neutral character who often times protects those who he sees as weaker than himself, but his emotional issues prevent him from actually becoming an actual member of the Lookout Crew. ---- Use the above template on all main RP character articles. ONLY main. If you have more than one character, it only goes on your currently main used one. Category:Role-Play Category:Teams Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Sysop approved